


Aurora borealis

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi as hosts; in later chapters: smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Aurora borealis - Prolog  
**Pairing:** Aiba, Jun, Sho, Nino, Ohno, Kame. For now there is just Sakumiya as pair, everything else will be decided later on.  
**Beta:** Thanks to [](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/)**lover_youshould** \- you are great  <3  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Warning:** Arashi as hosts; in later chapters: smut  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, but the story is mine.  
**Summary:** To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

 

When Aiba left the club it felt like a load off his mind. He knew he’d never come back to here, and he was even sure that he wouldn’t get close to this area either. It was part of his life he wanted to delete. He didn’t want to be reminded about it.  
  
A new start was given to him, and he would take this chance to change his life. He walked down the street, a smile curling around his lips. Aiba felt sore and tired, extremely tired, but he also felt free and full of strength again.  
  
He would stay with a friend for one night and change to his new home on the next day. He was nervous about the club he’d start working. His friend organized everything for him. “Everything will be alright,” Aiba whispered. He tried to stay positive during all the things he needed to go through. But with this new chance he felt like throwing up. It was a positive thing happening to him, but he didn’t expect it to happen.  
  
Aiba rubbed over his wrists. He could feel the bruise there. It reminded him of old days, and when he got nervous he always rubbed over it – probably to calm himself down.  
  
It was the first time since years ago that Aiba realized the warm feeling of the sun tickling on his skin. The numbness of his body seemed to retire. The world, which seemed to be grey and lifeless for Aiba, turned into something colourful and even the birds were singing, like they welcomed him to a new part of his existence.  
  
He sat on a bench in the small garden around the area of the new club. He looked at the building and the various windows over there. Some of them were open and Aiba thought he could hear some people laughing. “That would be the best,” he whispered.  
  
It had been ages since he laughed for real. His good mood and smiles were just because he needed to be like this. It was the perfect masquerade he had built up. But the laughter he heard from over there, were real once. They were unforced and just like a summer breeze, salty like the sea and sweet like the smell of ice cream – things Aiba once loved more than anything else.  
  
Some small white clouds were dancing on the sky, carried away by the wind. The club’s house looked like a family manor. He could see two guys standing at the window, chatting with each other. They looked happy.  
  
Happiness – a word Aiba hadn’t used for years. He didn’t even know how it felt to be happy. When did his life turn out to be like this? And how should he get out of this numb feeling he still had?  
  
In Aiba’s memory his old home turned into a dark, dead place – and in the end he didn’t even have one single good memory of it.  
  
Aiba breathed out deeply, like he wanted to get rid of the last bad emotions he had. “A new life,” he said again. Something in his belly jumped in delight. He placed his hand on his stomach and concentrated on this feeling.  
  
With his eyes closed he tried to memorize this feeling of being alive, like he woke up after a winter sleep – which lasted two years.  
  
Aiba was a little bit afraid of his new work, but in the end he knew that it couldn’t get worse. “You’ll see they’ll care about you,” his friend said to him when he picked him up from his old home.

“You won’t be alone there, I promise this to you.”  
  
Aiba had no friends except him, and he didn’t trust anyone since he experienced the worst things with so called friends. But with this one person it was different. He was the brother Aiba never had. He was the family he missed in his life. That’s why he believed in his words, and he knew that this new start would be okay – just because his friend said so.

“Till tomorrow.” Aiba smiled when he left the garden to go to his friend’s place. He took a last look at the house before he walked down the street.  
  
A new start to a new life…  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

**Title:** Aurora borealis - Prolog  
**Pairing:** Aiba, Jun, Sho, Nino, Ohno, Kame. For now there is just Sakumiya as pair, everything else will be decided later on.  
**Beta:** Thanks to [](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/)**lover_youshould** \- you are great  <3  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Warning:** Arashi as hosts; in later chapters: smut  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, but the story is mine.  
**Summary:** To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

 

When Aiba left the club it felt like a load off his mind. He knew he’d never come back to here, and he was even sure that he wouldn’t get close to this area either. It was part of his life he wanted to delete. He didn’t want to be reminded about it.  
  
A new start was given to him, and he would take this chance to change his life. He walked down the street, a smile curling around his lips. Aiba felt sore and tired, extremely tired, but he also felt free and full of strength again.  
  
He would stay with a friend for one night and change to his new home on the next day. He was nervous about the club he’d start working. His friend organized everything for him. “Everything will be alright,” Aiba whispered. He tried to stay positive during all the things he needed to go through. But with this new chance he felt like throwing up. It was a positive thing happening to him, but he didn’t expect it to happen.  
  
Aiba rubbed over his wrists. He could feel the bruise there. It reminded him of old days, and when he got nervous he always rubbed over it – probably to calm himself down.  
  
It was the first time since years ago that Aiba realized the warm feeling of the sun tickling on his skin. The numbness of his body seemed to retire. The world, which seemed to be grey and lifeless for Aiba, turned into something colourful and even the birds were singing, like they welcomed him to a new part of his existence.  
  
He sat on a bench in the small garden around the area of the new club. He looked at the building and the various windows over there. Some of them were open and Aiba thought he could hear some people laughing. “That would be the best,” he whispered.  
  
It had been ages since he laughed for real. His good mood and smiles were just because he needed to be like this. It was the perfect masquerade he had built up. But the laughter he heard from over there, were real once. They were unforced and just like a summer breeze, salty like the sea and sweet like the smell of ice cream – things Aiba once loved more than anything else.  
  
Some small white clouds were dancing on the sky, carried away by the wind. The club’s house looked like a family manor. He could see two guys standing at the window, chatting with each other. They looked happy.  
  
Happiness – a word Aiba hadn’t used for years. He didn’t even know how it felt to be happy. When did his life turn out to be like this? And how should he get out of this numb feeling he still had?  
  
In Aiba’s memory his old home turned into a dark, dead place – and in the end he didn’t even have one single good memory of it.  
  
Aiba breathed out deeply, like he wanted to get rid of the last bad emotions he had. “A new life,” he said again. Something in his belly jumped in delight. He placed his hand on his stomach and concentrated on this feeling.  
  
With his eyes closed he tried to memorize this feeling of being alive, like he woke up after a winter sleep – which lasted two years.  
  
Aiba was a little bit afraid of his new work, but in the end he knew that it couldn’t get worse. “You’ll see they’ll care about you,” his friend said to him when he picked him up from his old home.

“You won’t be alone there, I promise this to you.”  
  
Aiba had no friends except him, and he didn’t trust anyone since he experienced the worst things with so called friends. But with this one person it was different. He was the brother Aiba never had. He was the family he missed in his life. That’s why he believed in his words, and he knew that this new start would be okay – just because his friend said so.

“Till tomorrow.” Aiba smiled when he left the garden to go to his friend’s place. He took a last look at the house before he walked down the street.  
  
A new start to a new life…  



	3. Aurora borealis - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

**Title:** Aurora borealis - Chapter 2  
 **Pairing:** Aiba, Jun, Sho, Nino, Ohno, Kame. (Sakumiya and probably: OhBa and MatsuKame)  
 **Beta:** Thanks to [](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/)**lover_youshould** \- you are great  <3  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
 **Warning:** Arashi as hosts; in later chapters: smut  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, but the story is mine.  
 **Summary:** To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

 

  
Aiba pulled on his tie and bound it again. He was indeed nervous, even though he’s been doing this job for years, but a new workplace meant a totally new situation and with that also new guests, but in the end it couldn’t be worse than it was till now.  
  
“Shall I help you?” Jun stood at the doorframe, his hands in the pockets of his suit. “What?” Jun added when Aiba stared at him, probably one moment too long.  
  
Aiba swallowed. Jun was slender and small, but he was also damn good-looking in his suit. “Let me.” Jun stepped closer to take Aiba’s tie. He let his fingers move smoothly over the item. With some movements he had the tie bound around Aiba’s neck perfectly.  
  
“Thanks,” Aiba just said. “I am a little bit nervous,” he admitted.  
  
“That’s just normal.” Jun and Aiba turned to see Nino leaning against the door. “You look good,” Aiba said with a small smile around his lips.  
  
“Hey, that’s not fair, you didn’t say anything to me,” Jun pretended that he was pouting at Aiba.  
  
Aiba tousled through his hair and closed one eye. “Sorry,” he said. In the end all of them had to laugh. It felt good for Aiba. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed. It must have been ages. Of course he laughed with his customers and sometimes with his colleagues, but it was never an honest laugh. Another part of the knot in his belly cleared up. Of course there were still a lot of bad feelings he had inside, but it already felt like the right direction he was going.  
  
“Ready?” Jun asked and started walking downstairs, the others right behind him.  
  
“You really look like James Bond and his two henchmen.” The owner laughed.  
  
“Great, I always wanted to be a henchman,” Nino grumbled.  
  
Aiba stood next to Nino and Jun and waited till the rest of the hosts appeared downstairs. He looked at the good looking men around him. Sometimes he wondered how he could be in the middle of them. It wasn’t that he thought of himself as ugly, but all those guys had something special, and he had the feeling that he was without any speciality.  
  
“You must be the new one?” Someone stepped next to him, smiling. “I am Sho. I am also one of the guys here.” Aiba looked at the man. He was handsome like the others were, but he was much more of a gentleman than the others. Aiba could see that from the very first beginning on.  
  
“Aiba, I am Aiba,” Aiba answered him friendly.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Sho said. Aiba could feel the other one’s eyes resting on him. And like everyone was he staring at his hands. Aiba put them in his pockets without looking away from Sho.  
  
“Ah, you got to know each other already?” Nino stepped to them, his hand around Sho’s shoulder.  
  
“I told you, I don’t like being touched like this,” Sho grumbled, but Nino didn’t seem to care.  
  
“He is a little strange sometimes, but he is really good-hearted.” Nino nodded at his own words. Aiba swore that there was a small blush on Sho’s face. It wasn’t really visible, and it was just for a second, but there was something between them. Maybe Aiba had a special sense for things like this. They weren’t only friends, and Nino tried to show him that Sho was definitely his territory and Aiba shouldn’t get in there. He smiled. Aiba couldn’t remember how long it had been since he felt something for someone. Or maybe he never had really strong feelings for someone else.  
  
The owner threw a glance at them, since they were talking while she was reading out the room numbers for the hosts. “Nino-kun, room 230.” She glanced at him.  
  
“Sure.” He just smiled at her.  
  
“Aiba-kun, room number 300,” she said with a soft tone in her voice. Aiba didn’t like it. He didn’t want to be pampered just because his life was a mess.  
  
“Sure,” he said.  
  
“MatsuJun.” She took a look at her notebook. “Room 301.” She smiled at Jun, who just bowed in front of her.  
  
“If you need anything, just call. I am in the room next to you, okay?” Jun said when he passed Aiba. He indicated Aiba to follow him. “The rooms from 300 upwards are on the right side, the ones 200 on the left side. You wait inside till your guest comes to visit you. I don’t know how many it’ll be tonight, because your picture is not yet in the program. But let’s see.”  
  
“Thanks for everything,” Aiba just answered.  
  
Aiba stepped into the room number 300. It was a small room, but it was friendly. There was a couch on the left side, a TV towards the couch, a cupboard with a little fridge next to the TV. There were glasses and some drinks on the cupboard. A plate with edamame was placed there. On the backside of the room was a bed. It was a bed for two. It looked comfortable, but Aiba felt something in him clenching. He never had a problem with sleeping with someone else, because it was his job after all, and he decided to make this job without being forced to, but the last year was just horrible, and he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to switch off that painful feeling in him.  
  
He sat on the couch and waited. Aiba didn’t count on a single customer this night, because like Jun said, his picture wasn’t in the program yet. Aiba took the book he brought with him and started reading, when someone knocked on the door. “Yes?” Aiba said. He placed the book on the small table next to the couch and stood up.  
  
The door opened and a rather small guy stepped into the room. Aiba looked at him. He had a round face with small eyes and a big smile around his lips. He looked friendly, and totally not like other customers Aiba knew. “Hello,” the man said.  
  
“Hello, come in.” Aiba signaled him to come into the room. The man wore jeans and a t-shirt with two fish on it. It made Aiba smile. The man was definitely no businessman, and he was probably not a scientist. For a student he was too old.  
  
“I am Ohno Satoshi,” the man said and bowed. He had some wrinkles curling around his lips and eyes.  
  
“Aiba, just Aiba,” He answered. “Sit down, I’ll bring something to drink.” Aiba walked up to the cupboard and filled two glasses with red wine. He didn’t like alcohol that much, because he wanted to have a clear mind. It saved his life three times that he didn’t drink too much. He could get away just because he wasn’t drunk.  
  
The man took place on the couch. He bowed when Aiba gave him the wine. “Thanks, Aiba.”  
  
Aiba sat next to him. “So how do you want it?” Aiba said directly. In his old club it was always like this. Men came, took a few sips of alcohol, used him, drank more, used him again, paid, went away. It was always the same procedure.  
  
Ohno blinked at him. “Sorry, I am just a bit shocked, that you are going on that fast.” Ohno shifted on the couch to look at Aiba directly. “I thought we first talk with each other.”  
  
Talking? Aiba tilted his head. “I am sorry, of course. Like you want.” He never experienced that a customer wanted to talk with him. In the end they all just searched for release and left afterwards.  
  
“When did you get here?” Ohno asked.  
  
Aiba twisted the glass between his fingers. “I came here today.”  
  
“Oh.” Ohno’s eyes widened a little bit. “That’s why your picture isn’t in the program and you seem not to be used to the way they act here.”  
  
Aiba looked at Ohno. “You are a regular guest?”  
  
“Yes. I come here almost every day.”  
  
Aiba knitted his eyebrows. “Every day?” He knew regular customers, but he never got to know an everyday guest.  
  
Ohno chuckled. “Yeah, but I am not here for sex.” He rubbed over his chin, before he continued. “Or let’s say not exclusively.”  
  
Aiba nodded. There were plenty of guests who wanted to talk, but Aiba never had the luck to get one of these. “When did you start coming here?” Aiba wanted to know.  
  
“One and a half years ago. First I just wanted to come once. I had a troublesome time, and there was no one I could talk to, so I decided on coming here,” Ohno explained.  
  
“You came here to talk about your problems?” Aiba sounded surprised. “In a host club, or no, better let’s say a sex club?”  
  
Ohno shrugged his shoulders. “Yes. I had no one who’d have listened to me. And then I came here and saw the picture of Jun out there, and somehow I had the feeling that he’d listen to me.”  
  
Aiba laughed. “Yeah, Jun is really a mommy.”  
  
“You are here one day and you already know about it?” Ohno returned the laughter.  
  
The bad feeling in Aiba got better by talking with Ohno. He was still insecure and a little afraid of what would come next, but in the end he wasn’t afraid the other would hurt him. “Yes, everyone gets to know about that first, right? So you are always with Jun?”  
  
Ohno took a sip of his wine and put the glass back on the table. “Yes, normally I am with Jun. I booked him regularly, if you want to call it like that.”  
  
Aiba felt something warm in him spreading. It was Jun who sent Ohno to him, he was sure about it. He heard Jun saying that Aiba shouldn’t be with a random customer on his first day, but Aiba didn’t know if he’d really do this. “So Jun told you to come to me?”  
  
“Yes. I don’t have a problem with that, really.” Ohno looked a little shocked. “I don’t want you to believe that I am forced to be here. I really enjoy it, just Jun asked me to go to you tonight. Okay yes, he forced me a little bit, but I really have no…” Ohno started talking faster.  
  
Aiba chuckled at that. He put his arm on Ohno’s shoulder. “It’s okay, really. I am happy Jun lent you to me, and I know what you want to say.”  
  
“Okay.” Ohno sighed in relieve.  
  
“So what is your job, Satoshi-kun?” Aiba leaned against the backrest of the couch, his eyes resting on Ohno’s face. He was beautiful, Aiba thought. Not the typical beauty, but there was something in his eyes what Aiba liked from the very first beginning.  
  
“I am an artist,” Ohno explained.  
  
“Really?” Aiba sat up. He really liked art, and he always wanted to talk with an artist, because for him it was one of the most beautiful things on earth. “I love art,” Aiba said full-heartedly.  
  
Ohno smiled at that. His eyes started to sparkle and his lips curled into a big smile. “There aren’t many people who are interested in art.”  
  
“I know, most think it’s boring. But have you ever seen Da Vinci’s Mona Lisa or Raffael’s school of Athens. They are just amazing.” Aiba’s voice got chipper. He didn’t have the chance to talk about his hobby often. The guys in his old club weren’t interested in everything concerning him, and he was sure that, even though Jun and Nino seemed to like him, they wouldn’t be interested in art.  
  
“Yeah, I saw them during my stay in Paris and I was in Rome for an exhibition where I had the chance to see the Vatican,” Ohno answered.  
  
Aiba’s mouth was a bit open. He knew he must have looked strange, but he had never been to these places, and to talk to someone who had, was just amazing for him. “You were there? You are kidding?”  
  
Ohno laughed and stroked with his hand over Aiba’s cheek. When he saw the other freezing, he pulled back. “Sorry,” he said.  
  
Aiba shook his head. The touch came too sudden for him. In the end it was nothing big, but Aiba didn’t like reactions he didn’t count on. “No problem. You paid for every service you want.”  
  
For just one moment Ohno’s eyes got darker. “You don’t need to do whatever I pay for.” A silence appeared between them. Aiba just tried avoiding Ohno’s sight. In the end it was Ohno who picked up the topic from before. “Yes, I was really there. Shall I tell you about the Vatican museum?”  
  
Aiba looked at Ohno and nodded. “But just when you relax again.” Ohno took Aiba’s hand which was fisted and stroked over it softly. Aiba let him, and to his surprise the sensitive touch of the other one’s hand felt good for him. He felt his tensed body relaxing under it.  
  
Aiba didn’t know how long they talked about art, history, journeys and some other topics, but when Ohno told him that he had to leave, it was past midnight. “It was a pleasure for me.” Aiba bowed when Ohno slipped through the door.  
  
“For me too.” Ohno smiled at him before he left the house.  
  
“Seems you had a nice evening so far?” Jun stood in the door to his room and grinned at him.  
  
“Thanks Jun,” Aiba just said.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Jun retorted.  
  
“You organized that, right?”  
  
Jun nodded at him. “But now you have to go on alone. I hope everything will be alright.”  
  
Aiba stepped back to his room. He lied on the couch, his hands covering his face. He really enjoyed that evening, and he hoped it’d go on like this. Even though he knew Ohno was Jun’s regular customer, Aiba hoped that he’d at least visit him from time to time.  
 


	4. Aurora borealis - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

**Title:** Aurora borealis - Chapter 3  
 **Pairing:** Aiba, Jun, Sho, Nino, Ohno, Kame. (Sakumiya and probably: OhBa and MatsuKame)  
 **Beta: [](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover_youshould**](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
 **Warning:** Arashi as hosts; in later chapters: smut  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, but the story is mine.  
 **Summary:** To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

 

 

  
Aiba woke up when he heard someone talking on the corridor. He blinked. For just a moment he didn’t know where he was. He lied on a tatami. A small breeze from outside brushed over his face. He turned to look at the open window. The sun was already shining and the clock on the wall told him that it was 8am. Too early for Aiba, because in the end he worked till 4am o’clock, even though he had no other guest after Ohno left.  
  
“Aiba-chan?” He heard a well-known voice from outside.  
  
“Hm?” Aiba grumbled loud enough so that the others could hear him.  
  
“Can we come in?” the voice asked.  
  
“We? Who is we?” Aiba said sleepy. He had his eyes closed again, his head buried in the pillow. He heard how someone opened the door and slipped into his room.  
  
Two bodies landed left and right next to Aiba and he grunted because someone started tickling his sides. “I am not ticklish,” Aiba grumbled.  
  
He looked up to see Nino on the one and Jun on the other side smiling at him. At the doorframe stood Sho, his hands crossed. “I said he is still sleeping.”  
  
“No he isn’t,” Jun said, and pulled on Aiba’s arm till he sat up.  
  
Aiba looked from one to the other. He still felt dizzy and he was sure that he was still half asleep. “What do you want at this time?” Aiba yawned.  
  
“Shopping.” Jun smiled at him.  
  
“Shopping at 8am?” Aiba pulled one eyebrow up. “The shops are still closed.”  
  
“Yeah, but no one said that we go shopping without having breakfast first.” Jun smiled at him. “You have 20 minutes to get ready.”  
  
Sho looked at Jun when he passed him at the door. “Sometimes you are really a tease.”  
  
“Says the one who is never a tease?” Jun’s voice sounded sarcastic.  
  
Aiba let himself fall back to the tatami. He was awake now. Not completely and it would need a strong coffee to get all his life spirit back, but it was already okay. The others really wanted to go shopping with him. Did he find something like friends here? Already? After only one day in this club?  
  
Aiba stood up and hurried to get ready for the others. He took one of his shirts and pulled it over his head, angled for his jeans and slipped into it, while he tried brushing his teeth. In the end it took him 15 minutes to get downstairs to Jun, Sho and Nino.  
  
“Wow, that was fast,” Nino said, looking at Aiba. “Jun needs at least 40 minutes in the bathroom.” Nino pointed at Jun, who gave him a small punch on the back of his head.  
  
“Brat.” Jun laughed.  
  
“Have you seen this? He is hurting me, and you don’t even say something?” Nino glanced at Sho, who just grinned at him.  
  
“What shall I say? Sometimes you just deserve it.” Sho answered in a slow and unimpressed voice.  
  
Nino snorted. “And that is called boyfriend.”  
  
Aiba looked at them, smiling. They really liked each other, he could see that. And the most amazing thing for him was that he was about to be a part of them. And it happened just coincidentally. Aiba tried remembering when he had friends the last time. Not only colleagues or people he randomly talked to, but real friends. It had been ages since he was last out with some others.  
  
“We all love you Nino,” Jun just said, placing a hand around Nino’s shoulder. “Right Aiba-chan?”  
  
“Sure,” Aiba said.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
They sat in the nearest coffee shop back in the corner of the room. Jun walked up to them with three coffees and one tea on a plate. “Here is your coffee.” He handed the two cups to Nino and Aiba. “And your tea,” he said to Sho, who thanked him and took the cup.  
  
“What are you drinking?” Aiba wanted to know.  
  
Jun licked his lips lustfully. “Double caramel latte macchiato.”  
  
The others started laughing. “You and your caramel obsession,” Nino said. He nudged Jun’s shoulder playfully.  
  
“Yes, I am really obsessed. It’s horrible, someone needs to help me,” Jun said theatrically.  
  
Aiba looked at the boys joking about their habits and attitudes. There was a feeling Aiba had already forgotten about: feeling comfortable.  
  
“So what’s your secret, Aiba-chan?” Sho asked him. Aiba looked up. All of them looked at him. Aiba didn’t know what to say. He rubbed over his wrists absent-minded. Actually this was his secret, but he wasn’t able to talk about it, not yet.  
  
“Peaches,” Aiba said after a while. Jun pulled one eyebrow up, looking at Aiba. “Peaches?”  
  
“Yes, I love them. I can eat so much till I get a stomach-ache.” Aiba grinned. It wasn’t a lie what he told them, but of course it wasn’t really a secret. “And yours Sho-kun?”  
  
Sho seemed to think about Aiba’s words. He tilted his head left and right, a small smile curling around his lips. “Probably Nino.”  
  
Aiba could see Nino blushing at this. He didn’t seem to count with that answer from Sho. “You are stupid,” Nino only said, but Aiba could see how happy Nino looked about that.  
  
“So, our plan for today is to get this man something to wear.” Jun pointed at Aiba, who looked up at him.  
  
“You want me to buy new clothes?” Of course Aiba remembered about the talk from the day before, but he didn’t think that they’d go immediately.  
  
Nino chuckled. “You didn’t think we’d really do this, right?” Nino poked Sho’s side slightly. “See, Sho, I told you he doesn’t believe in Jun’s words.”  
  
“I think I wouldn’t either,” Sho admitted. He smiled at Nino, who just shrugged his shoulders like he agreed to Sho’s words.  
  
“Let’s go, guys,” Jun said, clapping while he stood up. “Let’s get this man dressed.”  
  
~~~**~~~~  
  
After trying a bunch of clothes, Aiba let himself fall on the couch which was in the corner of the shop. He panted because it exhausted him to try so much stuff in such a short time. “I can’t anymore.”  
  
Jun laughed at that. “We aren’t done yet. You have two jeans, four t-shirts and shoes, but you need a belt and you definitely need a scarf to be perfect styled.”  
  
“Can’t you just bring it here? I think I am not able to stand up anymore.” Aiba smiled. He didn’t know how long it had been since he was last shopping. Of course he went buying the things he needed, but he was always alone in the shops.  
  
“What do you think?” Everyone turned when Sho stepped out of the stall. Aiba supressed laughter when he saw Sho standing there with pink pants and a blue t-shirt, turning to watch himself in the mirror.  
  
“Do you want to kill us or yourself?” Jun asked. They laughed about that, but Aiba was sure that it wasn’t only a joke from Jun’s side. Maybe he’d have killed him when he had bought these clothes.  
  
Nino just shook his head, brushing over Sho’s arm softly. “Listen to Jun, he is Mr. Style here.”  
  
“That was just a joke,” Sho whined. “I really wanted to make a joke with these clothes.”  
  
Nino just nodded at him. “Yeah, I believe you.”  
  
Aiba turned to Jun, who was busy with collecting the clothes Aiba should buy now. “Was it really a joke?”  
  
Jun smiled at him. “Yes, I guess. But Sho, you know…he looks good. And as long as he buys suits, he is perfectly dressed, but don’t send him buying street clothes. That’s a bad idea. Maybe not that bad like he showed right before, but bad enough to be embarrassed because of him.”  
  
“Oh,” Aiba just said. Somehow they were all strange, Aiba thought. Not in a bad way though, they were all just special. Aiba saw Nino the day before with his PlayStation in his room, playing a shooter game, Aiba didn’t know. Jun was obsessed with clothes and caramel, and Sho had a strange taste for clothes, and he seemed rather strict and humourless, but he tried hard to be more open when he was with them. And Aiba himself? He thought of his own speciality. Maybe he was just a sunny person? At least he once was, but was it still true that he was like that? Or did he lose his carefree and positive attitude completely?  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Aiba carried the five bags upstairs to his room. He put the things on the floor to look at them again. The colours of the shirts were strong, but not too much. Aiba liked what Jun chose for him. He really had a great taste and he pulled out exactly the things which suited Aiba.  
  
“You like them?” Aiba turned round when he heard the sudden voice. “Sorry, you had the door open, I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Nino said. He stepped into the room and sat down on the floor, looking at Aiba.  
  
“Yes, I really do.” Aiba smiled. He slipped out of his shirt to try on a new one. He stopped when he heard Nino breathing out behind him. Sometimes Aiba forgot about his body, about the scars on his hands and the marks on his back. He closed his eyes.  
  
“Am I allowed to ask?” Nino finally said.  
  
Aiba nodded. He hardly ever talked about what happened, but he had the feeling that he was safe now. Maybe it would be a good chance to get rid of the ballast on his soul.  
  
“What happened?” Nino asked.  
  
Aiba turned to face him. “Come in Jun,” he said. Aiba learned to listen to things around him, and he heard Jun standing next to his door.  
  
“I am sorry,” Jun said, bowing. “I didn’t want to spy on you. I heard you talking and I stopped to listen.”  
  
“So you were spying.” Nino smiled. He got a dark glance from Jun, but Nino only raised his hands to show that it wasn’t him who did something wrong.  
  
“It’s not a problem, really. But please close the door. I don’t want everyone to listen,” Aiba answered.  
  
“Listen?” It was Sho asking from the corridor. Aiba sighed. In the end he didn’t want a group meeting with him talking about his problems, but when he looked from one to the other he knew that they wouldn’t laugh at him or blame him for anything happened to him.  
  
“Okay, but now close the door please.” Aiba turned to Sho, who slipped into the room and did like Aiba said.  
  
Aiba felt observed when the three of them sat there, looking at him. He rubbed over his wrists. He walked up and down in his room without saying something.  
  
“Can you please sit down?” Jun said after a while. “I get nervous when you run around like this,” he added with a smile.  
  
“Sorry,” Aiba said. He sat down on his tatami and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
  
Aiba kept silent again. He didn’t say anything, till Nino broke the silence. “It seems you can’t talk about it?”  
  
“What happened to you?” Sho asked. Aiba could feel Sho’s eyes resting on his hands.  
  
Aiba sighed. He felt a knot in his throat. He wasn’t sure how the talk would end. Would he cry? Would he scream? Would it be both? “I worked in the Melon Club,” Aiba started. He knew that everyone in this business knew about that club. There was hardly anyone who didn’t know that it was the worst place around Tokyo.  
  
“That must have been hard,” Sho said. “Is it really like people say?”  
  
Aiba nodded and then he shook his head. He smiled a bit when he saw the others looking at him confused. “It’s worse.” He rubbed over his forehead, thinking about how to start.  
  
“Let me guess, you had not so nice customers?” Nino asked and earned a punch from Jun into his side. “I just asked,” Nino whined.  
  
“Yes, everything was allowed, also non-consensual things. That was the biggest problem,” Aiba answered.  
  
“And the other guys who were working with you?” Jun wanted to know.  
  
Aiba shook his head. He thought about what to answer. He didn’t want to blame anyone for something they only did to make their life at least a little bit easier. “We were together in a five bed room, and we didn’t like each other really much.”  
  
“But especially because of the circumstances, right?” Sho said.  
  
Aiba nodded. “Yes, but in the end everyone was just trying to get the best customers and everyone wanted to have advantage over someone else.”  
  
“Why didn’t you leave earlier?” Nino asked.  
  
“Good question.” Aiba tilted his head. “I needed the money, and there was no chance to get away there.”  
  
“You came here because Kame helped you out, right?” Jun said.  
  
Aiba looked at him, surprised. “Why do you know this?”  
  
“He is my … friend,” Jun answered.  
  
“Yes, he was the reason I left there. He pulled me out and brought me here.”  
  
Nino and Sho looked from Jun to Aiba. “That’s why you immediately wanted to help Aiba-chan,” Nino guessed. “You knew him. Not personally, but Kame told you that he’d bring him here.”  
  
 “Yes.” Jun leaned back on his arms. “You know that Kame was also a part of that club.”  
  
Aiba looked at Jun. He smiled sadly. “Yes, I know. I know him from back then. When he left the club from one day to the other, he promised me to be back for me.”  
  
Aiba bit on his lips. He understood what Jun meant when he said they are friends. He knew it from Kame already that he and Jun were together. And Aiba knew that Kame left because Jun pulled him out there, and just a part in Aiba felt like Jun made also him get out there.  
  
“And he came?” Sho asked.  
  
“Yes. He came with a job offer from this club here,” Aiba answered. “And I guess it was Jun who made this for me?”  
  
Jun grinned at him. “Na, it really was no problem. We needed help here.”  
  
“You never thought of changing your job?” Nino said.  
  
Aiba shook his head. “No. I like this job, really, just that the Melon Club is no place where anyone should work.”  
  
“Kame told me that you like it, and I immediately wanted to help you, even though I didn’t know you,” Jun said. “You are important to Toma,” Jun added.  
  
“He is the only friend I had back there. When he left everything went worse. It sounds stupid, but he was something like my bodyguard.” Aiba scratched his head. “But I knew he’d keep his promise and come back to take me out there.”  
  
“But Kame doesn’t do this job anymore, right?” Sho looked at Jun.  
  
“No. He always hated it, but he is okay with me doing it. He understands that I like it,” Jun answered.  
  
“What did they do to you, Aiba-chan?” Nino’s voice was soft and Aiba could hear that Nino wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask this.  
  
“We had one guest who wanted rougher things. And he didn’t accept a ‘no’.” Aiba brushed over his wrists. “Metal and leather can leave scars,” he just said. “And the other guys there took what they wanted to take. They took money from others, stole clothes and whatever they needed. And they had sex, even though the other didn’t want it in that moment.” Aiba couldn’t say out loud that they used him against his will, but he knew the others understood what he meant.  
  
“Wow,” Sho started. “And you still like this job?”  
  
“It’s weird. I am weird, right?” Aiba laughed.  
  
Jun robbed closer to Aiba and put his arm around Aiba’s shoulder. “We are all weird. Especially Nino, you should see him when he is at work.”  
  
“Hey, not fair,” Nino laughed.  
  
Aiba appreciated it that they tried to cheer him up. He felt good. He felt safe. He thought the others would ask about details, would pity him or they would be shocked. But they understood him, and even without words they made him understand that they’d support him.  


 

 


	5. Aurora borealis - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

**Title:** Aurora borealis - Chapter 4  
 **Pairing:** Aiba, Jun, Sho, Nino, Ohno, Kame. (Sakumiya and probably: OhBa and MatsuKame)  
Guest appearance in this chapter: Ikuta Toma  
 **Beta: [](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover_youshould**](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Rating:** general: PG-13; this chapter: R  
 **Warning:** Arashi as hosts; in later chapters: smut  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, but the story is mine.  
 **Summary:** To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

 

Aiba walked down the stairs. It was his second night in this club, and he was already hoping that Ohno would come again. He stepped next to Jun and the others when the owner told the hosts about the rooms for this night.  
  
Aiba walked into his room and closed the door. He saw his picture in the program today, so probably he’d have his first customers on this evening. Aiba smiled at his thoughts. Ohno wasn’t a customer for him, he was something different, because in the end they just talked for hours and Ohno didn’t even want to have a kiss from him.  
  
Aiba sat down and waited. That night it didn’t take long till someone knocked on his door. Aiba’s heart beat faster. Maybe because he hoped it was Ohno, but also because he feared something happening to him.  
  
“Good evening, come in.” Aiba bowed. In front of the door stood a man in his age, probably a little bit older.  
  
Aiba let him pass till he stood in the middle of the room, looking at him. “You are new here, right?” the man said.  
  
Aiba nodded at him. The man didn’t look unfriendly nor evil. “You come here often?” Aiba wanted to know. He offered the man a drink and prepared two glasses of wine for them.  
  
“Yes, I work around here, and I come by twice a week.” The man took the glass and took a sip.  
  
“And you don’t have a regular host?” Aiba sat next to him.  
  
“No, not really. I am often with Sho-kun or Nino-kun, but also some of the others. I enjoy the company.” Aiba looked at him closely. He had a soft smile around his lips. His suit was a bit too big, and his tie wasn’t perfectly bound anymore.  
  
“I see,” Aiba said.  
  
“I am Toma,” the man said.  
  
“Nice to meet you Toma-kun.” Aiba smiled. “Can you tell me what you prefer when you are here?”  
  
Toma’s cheeks flushed. Aiba could see that he was embarrassed. “I …” he started. “It’s every time again hard to talk about it, even though I have been coming here for months.” He laughed. “I really like cuddling and sweet things.”  
  
Aiba smiled at him. He already feared that Toma would say something like pet play or master slave play, but this was way the easiest thing for him. “I don’t think that this is a big problem.”  
  
Toma looked at him. “You know, I like the feeling of being loved. I only get it here, so I enjoy the warmth the guys let me experience.”  
  
Aiba nodded. Of course this wasn’t love and it wasn’t real warmth, because when Toma would be gone, the next customer would come for maybe the same thing or something different, but it wasn’t Aiba’s job to judge if it was good or bad that Toma was here.  
  
“You know it’s hard to find someone these days. Especially because I am working a lot,” Toma explained.  
  
“Times are busy,” Aiba answered.  
  
Toma robbed closer to Aiba. Aiba smiled at him. He wondered when he stopped feeling anything during staying with different men. He still enjoyed it, but the fast heart-beat and the goose bumps when someone touched him were gone long ago.  
  
Toma brushed over Aiba’s face before he left a kiss on his lips. Aiba was used to it, but he was nevertheless nervous, but Toma’s nice and somehow soft behaviour let Aiba calm down.  
  
“How do you want to do it?” Aiba asked when Toma broke the kiss.  
  
“Does it sound stupid when I ask you to be the man?” Toma laughed. It made the tension in Aiba disappear almost completely. He didn’t know how long it had been since someone asked him to be top.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a strange feeling for Aiba to move in someone. He was used to being controlled by other men. He looked at Toma, who had his eyes closed. He enjoyed the touches and moves Aiba made. His moans got louder when he was about to reach his climax.  
  
When Aiba came he felt like he found something he lost long ago. He still pushed into Toma to ride out his orgasm. Aiba’s thoughts started spinning. Aiba had his eyes closed. He could hear Toma’s deep breaths, but Toma’s voice turned into a different one in Aiba’s mind.  
  
Aiba opened his eyes and saw Toma smiling at him. Toma’s eyes were gentle. Aiba shook his head just a little bit.  
  
“What?” Toma asked.  
  
Aiba smiled at him. He didn’t know why Toma’s voice sounded like Ohno’s. It was just for one moment, but it was like fantasy turned into reality. Aiba had seen Ohno just for on time, but he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that Ohno was already special to him.  
  
“Nothing,” Aiba finally answered. He rolled to the side and let Toma lie down on his chest. It was strange for Aiba. Cuddling and romantic behaviour was rare in their business.

Some time later Aiba looked at Toma who stood up to get dressed again. “Thanks, Aiba-san. It was really nice with you.”  
  
Aiba bowed when Toma left his room. Aiba stretched his limbs before he slipped into his suit again.  
  
It didn’t take long till someone knocked in his door. “Yes, come in,” Aiba said.  
  
His heart started beating a little faster when he saw the slender figure in the entrance. “Ohno-san,” Aiba said. He was surprised to see him again. “I thought you’re with Jun again tonight?”  
  
Ohno smiled at him. “He already has a customer, and I don’t want to wait. So if you don’t mind, I would like to spend my time with you?”  
  
Aiba felt his heart beat faster. _Ridiculous, he’s just a customer_ , Aiba thought. But this tiny bounce in his belly didn’t disappear.  
  
“Do you want to drink something?” Aiba asked. Aiba filled some water in his glass and looked up at Ohno, who had sat down on the couch.  
  
“Some cola would be nice,” Ohno replied.  
  
“Sure.” Aiba filled Ohno’s glass with the cola and walked back to sit next to him. “It’s nice to see you again.”  
  
Ohno took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table before he looked directly at Aiba. “We had such a nice talk. I thought we could repeat that.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure for me.” Aiba smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
They almost talked two hours before Ohno stood up to leave him. Aiba only met him twice, but he already had the feeling he wants to know Ohno.  
  
“It was a nice evening,” Aiba said.  
  
“Yes, for me too.” Ohno smiled at him.  
  
“Feel free to choose me when Jun already has someone.”  
  
Ohno stroked over Aiba’s shoulder. “Maybe. But next time I’ll go for Jun. I think I need some bodily interaction.”  
  
Ohno was already outside when Aiba realized what the other said. He wanted to go after him to tell him that he  also offered that kind of service, but Ohno was already gone. Aiba didn’t know what he should think about these words.  
  



	6. Aurora borealis - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

**Title:** Aurora borealis - Chapter 5  
 **Pairing:** Aiba, Jun, Sho, Nino, Ohno, Kame. (Sakumiya and probably: OhBa and MatsuKame)  
Guest appearance in this chapter: Ikuta Toma  
 **Beta: [](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover_youshould**](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Rating:** general: PG-13; this chapter: R  
 **Warning:** Arashi as hosts; in later chapters: smut  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, but the story is mine.  
 **Summary:** To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

  
It was already early in the morning when Aiba returned to his room. Ohno’s words were still spinning in his mind. _Am I unattractive?_ was the first question plopping up in Aiba’s mind. _Is he in love with Jun?_ was the second thought he had.  
  
Aiba cursed. That was the reason why he tried not to fall for someone. And till now it had never been a problem. But this time the feelings just hit him. He couldn’t stop his heart beating faster when he thought about Ohno. “Damn love,” Aiba murmured.  
  
“What happened?” It was Jun appearing next to Aiba, who almost jumped because of the sudden noise.  
  
“Gosh, do you want to kill me?” Aiba said.  
  
Jun laughed. “I am sorry. I came out of the bathroom and saw you walking up. You had a long night.”  
  
Aiba nodded. He opened the door to his room and offered Jun to enter. “I will just take a short shower, I will be back in one minute, okay?” Aiba asked. Jun nodded at him.  
  
Aiba walked down the corridor with his towel and fresh clothes. His thoughts were still spinning. He didn’t know what he should tell Jun when he’d go back. He thought of telling Jun about his teenager-like feelings for Ohno, but somehow he was embarrassed because of that. Love at first sight was nothing that could happen to an adult.  
  
Aiba stepped into the shower and let the water run down his back. Now he felt how tired he was. His body was tensed during the whole time of work, and just now he was able to relax.  
  
He slipped into his pyjamas and walked back to his room. Jun was lying on his bed, his eyes already closed.  
  
“How was your shift?” Jun asked without opening his eyes.  
  
Aiba smiled a little bit. “It was okay.”  
  
 “Ohno visited you again?”  
  
Aiba nodded. He thought of telling Jun about Ohno’s words, but in the end he didn’t. “You had a customer.”  
  
“Yes, true.” Jun nodded.  
  
“Is it okay for you, or do you want me to tell him that he is your customer?” Aiba wanted to know.  
  
“Nah, don’t be stupid. When I am busy you can take every one  of my customers. That’s totally okay.” Jun stood up and walked up to the door.  
  
“Sleep well and enjoy your day off tomorrow.” Jun smiled at him.  
  
“Are you at home tomorrow? It’s also your day off right?” Aiba asked.  
  
“No, I am out tomorrow. I need to organize some things.” Jun said and closed the door to Aiba’s room.  
  
Aiba fell asleep almost immediately - this bubbly feeling was still in his belly.  
  
~~~  
  
It was already half past 9am when Aiba woke up. He turned to take a look out of the window. It was sunny, but not too warm anymore. Aiba opened the window to get some fresh air. He breathed in deeply. Outside he could see the trees waving with the wind.  
  
Aiba leaned on his hands and just looked outside. He looked left to the street and saw Jun already leaving the house. “Have a nice day!” Aiba said out a little louder.  
  
Jun turned and looked up at him. “You too.” He smiled and waved at Aiba.  
  
Aiba was in a good mood when he left the club. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street till he reached a small flower shop.  
  
“Hello,” he said.  
  
“Hello, what do you want?” the seller asked. She smiled at Aiba, who returned it.  
  
“I want 10 lilies, please.” They were his mother’s favourite flowers. Every time he visited his parents grave he left these flowers there. Sometimes Aiba forgot that it was also his father’s grave, but he never had any relationship with him. His father hated him for doing such a shameful job. In his opinion Aiba destroyed the family’s reputation with that.  
  
His mother couldn’t say something against her husband, but when he was at work she often visited Aiba to spend time with him. She never blamed him for what he did.  
  
Aiba thanked the seller and left the shop to get to the cemetery.  
  
~~~  
  
Jun stood there in front of the grave. He placed the roses on the backside and stepped back to pray. Kame next to him did the same. For some moments they just kept quiet.  
  
“I can’t imagine that it’s already 10 years,” Kame finally said.  
  
Jun shook his head. “No, it feels like it was yesterday.”  
  
Jun took Kame’s hand. He still felt aggravated when he thought about the past. But Kame always made him feel calmer. Jun didn’t know how he was able to do so, but in the end Jun felt a warm feeling in him, and the anger was gone.  
  
“Jun? Kame?” he turned round to look at Aiba staring at him.  
  
Jun sighed. He didn’t want anyone to see him here. “What are you doing here, Aiba-chan?”  
  
“I visit my mother’s grave,” Aiba answered.  
  
Jun could see that Aiba was staring at the name on the grave. “Do you want to go for a coffee in half an hour?”  
  
“Sure,” Aiba replied. “Let’s meet outside?”  
  
Jun nodded at him and watched Aiba walking till the end of the row where he finally placed the flowers on a grave and knelt down.  
  
“Do you really want to talk with him?” Kame asked.  
  
“You have known him pretty long, right?” Jun asked.  
  
Kame nodded at him. “Almost 10 years now. He came after…” Kame stopped.  
  
“You saved him.” Jun smiled at Kame.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba waited at the entrance for Jun and Kame. He still thought about the name on the grave. Aiba knew that he already heard the name before, but he couldn’t tell where.  
  
He felt a little bad because of interrupting Jun and Kame at their praying. When he walked into the row where his parents’ grave was he didn’t see them there. Not till he was almost running into them.  
  
“Aiba-chan.” Jun came up to him, pulling Aiba out of his thoughts.  
  
“I am so sorry that I disturbed you, Jun. I really didn’t want to,” Aiba immediately excused.  
  
“Don’t be stupid.” Jun smiled but Aiba could see that it was a sad smile. Something was bothering Jun.  
  
“Down there is a coffee shop, they have delicious muffins as well,” Kame suggested.  
  
“Sounds good,” Aiba answered and started walking next to them.  
  
  
~~~  
  
“Wow, that menu is amazing,” Aiba exclaimed in delight.  
  
Jun and Kame smiled at him. “They have more than 40 sorts of cupcakes and muffin,” Jun said.  
“Wow, but I can’t each that much, not without getting fat,” Aiba whined.  
  
“See, that’s Aiba’s weak point. If you want to tease him, or if you want him to do something for you, give him some sweets and he does everything,” Kame laughed.  
  
“Not fair,” Aiba grumbled.  
  
“Have you chosen?” The waiter asked.  
  
“I will take one strawberry cupcake, one peach muffin and a big maccha latte,” Aiba chirped.  
  
“One caramel latte and a double caramel muffin,” Jun said.  
  
“Just a green tea.” Kame smiled.  
  
“Hey, you need to eat something, otherwise that’s not fair.” Aiba pointed at Kame.  
  
Kame looked from Aiba to Jun, who shrugged his shoulders at that. “He is right.” Jun grinned.  
  
“Okay,” Kame sighed. “One blueberry muffin.”  
  
Aiba clapped. “Perfect.”  
  
“It’s really a nice place here,” Kame said. “We came here more often in the past, but now it’s just one time a year.”  
  
Aiba nodded at him. “I think I definitely need to come back here, because…I mean….do I need to name the reason? So many cupcakes and muffins.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s a great reason.” Kame nodded.  
  
“You visited your mother’s grave today?” Jun changed the topic.  
  
Aiba nodded at him, and then he shook his head. When the others looked at him uncomprehendingly he laughed. “Sorry,” he started. “Yes, I visited my mother’s grave, but it’s actually my parents’ grave. My father is buried there too.”  
  
“But you don’t mention him?” Jun asked.  
  
Aiba stirred in the coffee the waiter had placed in front of him one moment ago.  “It’s difficult,” Aiba started. “Let’s say he didn’t consent with my job decision, and so he disowned me from the family.”  
  
The two looked at him and made him shift on his seat. He felt uncomfortable when he was watched like this. “But it’s okay,” he added. “It was long ago.”  
  
“Do you know the name Kawa Yuri?” Jun asked.  
  
Aiba looked at him. He knew that he already heard about that name, but he couldn’t assign it, so Aiba just shook his head.  
  
“He worked in the Melon Club 10 years ago,” Kame explained.  
  
Aiba stared at them. “Now I know,” he whispered.  
  
Jun tilted his head to the right. “You know?”  
  
“When I came to the Melon Club there was this rumour. Someone told me that the guy who slept in the bed before I came, died in this bed.” Aiba looked from Kame to Jun. “First I believed it, but when Kame started caring about me, he told me that it’s not true.” Aiba stared at Kame.  
  
Jun sighed. He wanted to say something, but Aiba could see that he wasn’t able to do so.  
  
“It’s partly true,” Kame said instead of Jun. “The guy who worked there before you joined died. He jumped from the roof.”  
  
Aiba could see Jun’s face clenching. Even after years it hurt him, and Aiba knew immediately that this man was important to Jun. “I am really sorry,” Aiba said.  
  
“How could you stay there for almost eight years?” Jun looked up at Aiba. His eyes were sparkling with sadness, the wrinkles around his usually smiling lips were gone.  
  
Aiba stared at his cup of coffee. “When I got there I signed a contract. I had no chance to go away.”  
  
“But Kame, you were also able to leave without any further problems.” Jun turned to face Kame.  
  
“It was something different,” Aiba sighed. “I sold myself.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jun wanted to know.  
  
Aiba rubbed over his forehead. Thinking about old times made him feel sick. “I worked in a small club here in Tokyo. As I said, my father abandoned me for doing this. He died two years after I started with this job. My mother was alone, but she had enough money to enjoy her life. Until the day she got sick.” Aiba looked up. “Her medical treatment was too expensive for the both of us.”  
  
“And the Melon Club lent you the money, but they forced you to sign a contract to pay back the money?” Jun reasoned.  
  
Aiba nodded at him. “That’s why I couldn’t leave earlier.” Aiba could see Jun looking at him intensely, but it didn’t make Aiba nervous. He had the feeling that Jun looked through him and not at him. Jun was absent-minded and probably far away with his thoughts. “You were a friend of the guy who died?” Aiba asked Jun.  
  
Jun nodded slightly. “We were together back then.”  
  
Aiba could hear the sad and also aggravated undertone in Jun’s voice and didn’t ask further. “That’s why I told Kame-chan to bring you out there, even though I didn’t even know you. But he told me that you were his friend, and I immediately knew that you couldn’t be a bad person.”  
  
“You can’t imagine what this means to me,” Aiba answered.  
  
~~~  
  
“We’ll see each other later,” Jun said when they left the bakery.  
  
Jun looked at Aiba, who just nodded at him. There was still a sad sparkle in his eyes, but the immense sadness, frustration and tiredness was gone.  
  
“Can you imagine being sold like this?” Jun asked when he and Kame walked through the park. The wind was blowing through the trees and some fresh air crossed Jun’s face.  
  
“I don’t want to,” Kame answered. Jun could feel Kame’s hand searching for his. “But I don’t even want to imagine being back in this business.”  
  
Jun turned to his friend. “I know you never liked it.”  
  
Kame smiled at him. “But I know you do.”  
  
They walked next to each other without saying anything. Jun knew how lucky he was with Kame. He never scolded Jun for staying in this job and he never tried convincing him to leave. Jun remembered the day he met Kame for the first time. It was the day after his friend’s death. It was the first and only time he entered the Melon Club. He just wanted to take some of his friend’s stuff and got out of there as soon as possible.  
  
 _On the corridor he met Kame, the only one who smiled at him and greeted him. “I’ll take you there,” Kame said to him. They walked to the room five other people sat in. “This was his space.” Kame  pointed at a bed and a small cupboard next to it._  
  
 _Later on, when Jun wanted to tell Kame that he’d leave, they ended up talking for almost the whole day. They sat in a bakery near the club. Kame looked outside the window and sighed. “I am going to leave this club and change my life completely,” Kame admitted._  
  
 _“Don’t you think it’s going to be okay if you just leave the club?” Jun asked him._  
  
 _Kame smiled at him. “No.” He rubbed over his face. “I hate it. I really do. I just need some more money to open my own shop.”_  
  
 _Jun nodded at him. He tried to understand Kame, but in the end he couldn’t because he loved what he was doing. They looked outside when a car arrived and a young boy stepped out of it._  
  
 _“That must be the replacement for Yuri,” Kame whispered._  
  
 _Jun winced when he heard the name of his dead friend. Something in him started twitching painfully. “Can you do me a favour?”_  
  
 _Kame looked at him. “What favour?”_  
  
 _Jun sighed. He had a sad smile curling around his lips. “If this guy is a good one, help him out there.”_  
  
 _Kame looked at the tall guy next to the car. He smiled at the owner of the club, who now guided him to the inside. “I’ll take care of him.”_

 

 

**A/N:** I know it's Jun Aiba centric in this chapter, but I promise Nino and Sho will appear in the next chapters again :D

  
  
 


	7. Aurora borealis - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

**Title:** Aurora borealis - Chapter 6  
 **Pairing:** Aiba, Jun, Sho, Nino, Ohno, Kame. (Sakumiya and probably: OhBa and MatsuKame)  
Guest appearance in this chapter: Ikuta Toma  
 **Beta: [](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover_youshould**](http://lover-youshould.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Rating:** general: PG-13; this chapter: R  
 **Warning:** Arashi as hosts; in later chapters: smut  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, but the story is mine.  
 **Summary:** To start a new life is everything Aiba wants. And his new work place in a different host club brings him a bunch of new friends.

 

  
Aiba strolled down the street. He stopped when he passed a bookstore, which was close to the club. Aiba smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time he bought a book. He went in. He always loved the smell of books. It was something special to him.  
  
He let his fingers wander over the back of the books. He stopped when he reached a special one. _History of Roman Art._ Aiba smiled. He took the book off of the shelf and opened it. There were a lot of pictures and descriptions for various pictures and statues.  
  
Aiba spent his afternoon in his room reading the book. He couldn’t remember the last time he did this. It must have been ages. He could feel his body relaxing and with that he felt tired. Aiba smiled. He loved the feeling of being tired, because the last eight years his body was numb and without any feeling. And now he felt like waking up again.  
  
A short knock on his door let Aiba be pulled out of his thoughts. “Yes?” he said.  
  
The door opened and Jun smiled at him. “Hey, how are you doing?”  
  
“Oh you are already back?” Aiba sat up. “I thought you’d be out with Kame for the whole day.”  
  
Jun sat down next to Aiba. “No, he needs to get back to work. What are you reading?”  
  
Aiba showed the book at Jun. “Seems you and Ohno share a hobby?” Jun laughed.  
  
Aiba blushed at that. He hoped that Jun didn’t recognize that he felt caught. “I always wanted to study art when I was a child. And Ohno brought my interest back.”  
  
Jun browsed in the book. He stopped at a certain page and let his finger stroke over the picture. “The Trevi fountain in Rome?” Aiba asked.  
  
He could see Jun was absent-minded staring at the picture of it. “I wanted to visit it with Yuri.” Jun smiled sadly. “We wanted to make a wish there.”  
  
Aiba looked at Jun closely. For some seconds there was something vulnerable in Jun’s behaviour. The strong and imperturbable character was gone. For just one second he showed the face he was probably just showing to Kame.  
  
“Let’s go there some time and make a wish. Us all together,” Aiba said. He didn’t know why he said that in that moment. And he hoped Jun wouldn’t scold him for saying that, but the other just smiled at Aiba.  
  
“That would be really nice,” Jun just replied.  
  
~~~  
  
When Aiba waited for a customer two days later he thought about his talk with Jun. Maybe they’d really go to the Trevi fountain someday. He could see how much it meant to Jun and he wanted to give him back something for his help.  
  
When Aiba began to work in the Melon Club he got to know Kame on the very first day. They spent a lot of time together and only a short time later Aiba got to know that Jun sat Kame on Aiba to bring him out there. Aiba always felt a strong bond between him and Jun, even though the two didn’t even know each other. Aiba always had the feeling that Jun – and Kame - were the reason he survived that time.  
  
“Can I come in?” Aiba winced when he heard someone open the door.  
  
“I am sorry, I was lost in my thoughts, I didn’t hear you knock on the door,” Aiba said. His heart made some jumps when Ohno entered the room. “Is Jun with a customer again?”  
  
Ohno shook his head. “No.” He sat next to Aiba. “I stopped with my story about Henri Matisse yesterday and thought of telling you about the rest of his life today.”  
  
Aiba smiled at him. “That would be so great.” He could feel a warm rush waving through his body.  
  
Aiba listened to Ohno telling him about the artist’s life and works. Just sometimes he got lost in his thoughts when he looked directly into Ohno’s eyes and his smile curling around his lips. Aiba loved how Ohno seemed to live for art and the history of it.  
  
“…He died 1954 in Nizza. He had a heart attack. His grave is placed in Cimiez, on the highest point of the cemetery. It’s dedicated to him and his wife,” Ohno ended the story.  
  
 “Wow,” Aiba answered. “That was really interesting.”  
  
Ohno stretched his arms. “Yes. I love his works so much. He is one of my favourite artists, so I studied his life and works.” Ohno yawned.  “It’s already late. I need to go now, Aiba-san.”  
  
Aiba felt something in him clench. He wanted the other to stay a little longer, but he knew Ohno paid for this, and he couldn’t make him stay longer. “Sure. It was really nice with you. Till next time.”  
  
Ohno smiled at him when he left the room. Before Aiba closed the door Ohno turned to him. “I really enjoy the time together with you.”  
  
Aiba’s heart made some jumps. He just bowed and hoped Ohno wouldn’t see his embarrassment.  
  
“Oijoijoi,” Aiba heard Nino clicking his tongue. “That’s really interesting.” Nino smiled. “Seems he is pretty interested in you.”  
  
“No,” Aiba just said and turned to go into his room again. He didn’t want to discuss if there is any kind of interest from him or Ohno.  
  
~~~  
  
It was again 4am when Aiba came back to his room.  
  
  
It was like his body was on tension for the last years and now with everything turning better again, he could feel how spent and tired his whole body already became. Aiba lied down and covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes. A warm feeling crossed his body. “I am at home, mom,” he murmured before he fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The following nights Aiba waited for Ohno, but the other didn’t come. Aiba concentrated on the other guests he had, but he didn’t get rid of the nervous and bad feeling he had. He didn’t like that he fell for Ohno, but he couldn’t change it. The other caught his attention with the very first evening.  
  
No matter how often Aiba tried to remember that Ohno was just a customer his feeling didn’t change.  
But slowly Aiba got nervous that Ohno wouldn’t visit him again.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
The peeping tone woke Aiba up early in the morning. Again he didn’t sleep much longer than 4 hours.  
  
 “I hate mornings,” Aiba grumbled.  
  
A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. “Are you awake?”  
  
“No,” Aiba answered at Jun.  
  
Aiba could hear the door close, and he thought Jun went away, till he felt someone lying next to him. “How was your night?”  
  
“I am tired,” Aiba said. Okay, that hadn’t something to do with the job, but it was the first thing coming to his mind. “Who set my alarm?” he grumbled.  
  
Jun chuckled. “I think that was me.”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“Okay, that was me. I wanted to go out with you,” Jun said.  
  
“That early in the morning?”  
  
Jun pulled on Aiba’s arm. “There is an exhibition I want to show you.”  
  
Suddenly Aiba’s tiredness was gone. “An exhibition?”  
  
“I knew you’d like it,” Jun chirped.  
  
“You are interested in art?” Aiba wanted to know.  
  
“No, not a bit, but Ohno told me that you are, so I thought of going with you.” Jun shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Aiba’s heart made some jumps. Ohno talked about him – and he was here as customer again? On the one hand Aiba was happy because Ohno talked about him, but he was also a little bit disappointed because Ohno didn’t visit him. “What did he tell you?”  
  
Jun tilted his head. “Nothing special, just that you had real nice evenings together and that you like art, and that he likes that you like art, and you know blabla…”  
  
“He talked about me?” Aiba wondered.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes. “Yeah, pretty much.”  
  
Aiba giggled. He knew he sounded like a fourteen year old teenager, but he didn’t care.  
  
“It seems you fell a little bit for the artist?”  
  
Aiba blushed. “No, I don’t know him. I just had these few nights with him.” But he could start falling for him, Aiba thought but didn’t say out loud. “So, we are going to visit that exhibition?”  
  
“Yes, and Nino and Sho will join us,” Jun said.  
  
“Oh, they like art?” Aiba was now fully awake.  
  
“No, they have no sense for art, same as me, but when I have to go, they also need to go.” Jun smiled.  
  
“Poor you,” Aiba grinned. They had no idea what they got into here, because Aiba was probably one of biggest art nerds, and he could be a pain in the ass when it was about exhibitions, but in the end the others decided to go with him.  
  
~~~  
  
They walked into the building and already at the entrance were the first pictures on the wall. “That’s amazing,” Aiba chirped and turned to look at the others.  
  
“Yeah, totally,” Nino tried sounding interested, but it didn’t work out.  
  
They walked into the first room and Aiba’s eyes widened. There weren’t only Ohno’s pictures on the wall. It was a journey through centuries and countries. “I can’t believe it,” he said overwhelmed.  
  
“Are these Ohno’s?” Sho stepped closer to a picture to take a closer look.  
  
Aiba giggled behind him. “You really have no idea, right?”  
  
Sho just shook his head and Jun and Nino joined him doing so. “Right,” Aiba started. “This one is called ‘the kiss’ and it’s from Gustav Klimt. It was made in the year 1908.”  
  
Aiba stepped a little backwards to take a closer look at the picture. He looked at it from left to right and back.  
  
“1908…Klimt,“ Sho murmured.  
  
Jun and Nino looked at him. Sho just shrugged his shoulders. “What?” he started. “When I am already here I can at least try learning something new.”  
  
“Next time I will force you to join the Tokyo game show, I promise,” Nino grumbled.  
  
“And we’ll happily accompany you, right?” Aiba smiled at them.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Jun and Sho both sighed.  
  
They ambled behind Aiba who ran from right to left and back to look at each single picture at least four times.  
  
“And this is called ‘Skrik’ _._ It’s Norwegian. The artist is Edvard Munch. Don’t you think that’s great?” Aiba turned, but the others weren’t behind him anymore. Jun, Nino and Sho sat a few meters away on a bench. They looked spent Aiba had to smile about that. It was already almost lunch time and they had been here for three hours. “How about searching for Ohno?” Aiba finally suggested. He was sure that there was a sigh of relief from the others.  
  
They walked into the last room. It was just modern art in there. Aiba looked at three men on the other side of the room. They were talking with each other. One of them was Ohno. “These are his pictures?” Aiba wanted to know.  
  
“I guess so,“ Jun answered.  
  
“How about asking him?” Nino suggested.  
  
Aiba nodded. He felt like a teenager when he started walking towards Ohno. Jun went next to him and he seemed to realize that Aiba was nervous, because he poked his side softly.  
  
“Why did you bring me here?” Aiba asked out of the blue.  
  
Jun looked at him, a big grin around his lips. “Ohno talked about you a lot during the last nights. And I thought it would be nice to bring you together.”  
  
Aiba blushed. “Oh, he talked about me?“  
  
“Yeah, and you talked about him, right?” Nino hooked in from behind.  
  
Aiba stopped when he looked at Ohno and the person appearing next to him. Even though he was never interested in women, he had to admit that this was one of the most beautiful women he’d probably ever seen. And she was holding Ohno’s hand, leaning against him, and then there was this soft kiss from Ohno on her cheek.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba didn’t know who he managed it to get out of the building that fast. _I only saw him a few times, and there can’t be any feeling,_ he thought again and again.  
  
Aiba smiled, even though he felt like crying.  
  
Jun looked at Aiba. “I had no idea.” He sounded guilty. “He talked so much about you.”  
  
Nino and Sho just touched Aiba’s shoulder without saying something.  
  
“I will come back to the club later, okay? I just need some time now,” Aiba said.  
  
The others nodded at him and Aiba left them behind. _Never ever falling in love again_ , that was what Aiba promised himself long ago, and again he got fooled by his feelings.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“I really feel bad now,” Jun said when they walked home together. He really didn't want to make Aiba feel bad, he just wanted to help him getting closer to the other. Never had he thought of something like this.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Nino said.  
  
“Do you think he really feels something for Ohno?” Sho asked.  
  
The others just looked at him. “Sometimes you can ask such stupid questions,” Nino sighed.  
  
“I am afraid he is going to do something stupid,” Jun said out of the blue.  
  
“What do you mean?” Nino wanted to know.  
  
Jun rubbed over his face. He actually promised not to talk about it, but now he felt worried. “I know that Aiba is really sensitive when it’s about feelings. Kame told me about it. Last time he got dumped he did something really stupid, and I just hope he won’t do it again.”  
  
Sho looked at him. “Do you think we should search for him?”  
  
Jun shrugged. “I really have no idea. I don’t want to go on his nerves, and in the end I am not allowed to know something about what he did back then, because I promised Kame not to tell a single thing about it.”  
  
“So we just walk home and wait that he comes back later?” Sho asked.  
  
Jun stopped walking. “Yes. Go home and wait for him, I have an idea. We talk later.” With that Jun turned and started running in the opposite direction.  
  
He just heard Nino asking him where he wanted to go to, but he was already on his way. He’d clear things up, now.  
  
~~~  
  
“What do you think about it?” Sho wanted to know.  
  
“About Aiba and his feelings?” Nino turned to look at his boyfriend. He really didn’t want to change place with Aiba in this moment. He and Sho went through a lot of silly fights and troubles during the last two years, and he was just glad that their relationship became calmer now.  
  
“Yes, and about all those things Jun knows about Aiba. Isn’t that strange?” Sho said. “He never ever mentioned him before, but he acts like he knows Aiba since forever.”  
  
“Yes, you are right. Maybe it happens because of his past? Because of this guy he knew back then?” Nino asked. They were on their way back to the club, but they stopped when they reached the small park not far away from their home.  
  
“I have no idea, but this whole thing becomes a mess,” Sho said.  
  
Nino nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba walked through the garden around the club. He hated himself for the feeling he had. He again fell in love with a customer. It wasn’t exactly forbidden, but also not really accepted. But it didn’t matter anymore. Again he wasn’t able to supress his feelings for someone else. With all the tears he had cried out he didn’t learn to switch off the part in his mind which was appropriate for falling in love, no matter how hard he had tried it.  
  
He once swore that he wouldn’t fall in love with someone he didn’t know anymore. He wanted to stay alone for the rest of his life, but Ohno’s appearance hit him.  
  
Aiba stopped at the small pond in the middle of the park. He stared at the koi carp in there. They hardly moved, just when he put his hand in the water they spread in every direction. Aiba smiled sadly. He didn’t want to remember what had happened some years ago, but the time back then had cut deep wounds in his soul, and he wasn’t able to forget about what had happened to him, and what he had done to himself.  
  
But he wasn’t the old Aiba anymore. He found a new place. He found friends, and he found a home where he was able to calm down, no matter what happened. He would never let himself getting drowned in sorrow and dark mood again.  
  
“Aiba?” He heard Nino’s voice right behind him.  
  
Aiba turned to look at the others. He smiled at them, but he knew they immediately saw that his smile wasn’t a real one. Aiba had never been good with faking feelings. In the end his eyes always showed what he really felt.  
  
“We thought you’d run away from here,” Sho knelt next to him, his fingers dipping into the water. He didn’t look at Aiba.  
  
“No, I just needed a little time for me,” Aiba answered. “Where is Jun?” He added.  
  
„I really don’t know. He just said he has an idea and disappeared with that,” Nino knelt on the other side of Aiba.  
  
After some moments of silence Aiba started laughing. The other two just looked at him. “It must be a great view to see the three of us kneeling in front of this pond, staring at the koi in there.”  
  
“Fishes have something calming. My grandfather was used to say this,” Sho joined the laughter, and also Nino couldn’t hold back anymore.  
  
“I am glad to be here,” Aiba said after a while. “You know, I did various stupid things some time ago, and I am glad that I didn’t even think of doing it again.”  
  
“What have you done?” Sho wanted to know.  
  
Aiba could see Nino glaring at him. “It’s okay to ask, really.”  
  
Aiba stood up and walked to the bench opposite the pond. The others followed him. “I was a stupid young adult. I had a relationship where I gave everything of myself into it. I did everything for this person. I pushed every wish and desire I had aside and lived just for this person. I did what he wanted me to do, and if he'd told me to jump from the roof of a building, I think I would have done it. In the end he left me, and I fell in a deep black hole. A long time I didn’t feel anything and I let the people around me do everything they wanted to do with me, and you know what kind of people work in there and visit the Melon Club.” Aiba paused.  
  
“So you really didn’t left out any trouble you could get into, right?” Nino said.  
  
“Nino,” Sho grumbled.  
  
Aiba smiled at them. “No, that’s okay.  He is right. I somehow didn’t escape one single trouble I could get into. But I promised myself that I would never ever get in such troubles again. So, I am alright, really. Everything is okay.”  
  
Nino and Sho stared at him, like they wanted to scan if he really told the truth here and he wouldn’t do something stupid at the end of the day.  
  
“Let’s head back to the club. I want to get some sleep before shift starts.” Aiba stood up and waited for the others.  
  
~~~  
  
Jun ran down the street, back to the gallery they had visited before. He was out of breath when he reached the building. He hoped it wasn’t already too late to see Ohno there. “3pm o’clock,” Jun whispered.  
  
“Ohno-kun,” Jun said breathless. Behind the building he found the other standing there with some other people.  
  
“Excuse me for a moment.” Ohno smiled at the others before he stepped to Jun. “What can I do for you? You disappeared so fast today. I wanted to come up to you, but there you were already gone.”  
  
“Yes, I know. Aiba didn’t feel well, that’s the reason,” Jun answered. He knew it was only half the truth, but he couldn’t tell Ohno about the real reason, because in the end he didn’t want to embarrass Aiba with it.  
  
Ohno nodded absent-minded. “That’s a pity.”  
  
“I came back because I saw this woman together with you, and I thought I know her from somewhere. I am not sure if I was together in school with her, and I wanted to ask you about her.” The story was lame, Jun knew that. Probably Ohno wouldn’t believe these words, but Jun couldn’t think of something better in this moment.  
  
Ohno tilted his head and pulled one eyebrow up. “In school? That can’t be. She is older than you are.”  
  
Jun smiled at him. “Oh, okay. Can you tell me her name? Maybe I remember about her then.”  
  
“Ohno Erika,” Ohno said.  
  
“Ohno?” Jun asked. “Oh….” Jun suddenly said. “She is your sister?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Now Jun laughed. He breathed out deeply. He needed to tell Aiba that immediately. “Maybe that’s why I thought of knowing her. She really resembles you.” Jun replied.  
  
Ohno stared at him. “You really think we look same? You are the first one saying this.”  
  
“Really, I can’t believe I am the first one saying this?” Jun lied.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba pulled the tie around his neck. He turned to look at the clock. It was half past twelve and he had a few hours to go, but Aiba felt already terribly tired. He hoped the last hours would go by fast. Jun came back to the club a few minuted before shift starts and told Aiba that he needed to talk with him, but Aiba had already been in a hurry. They decided to talk about everything in the morning, but Aiba was a curious person, he wanted to know what Jun wanted from him.  
  
Aiba was deep in his thoughts when the door opened and a slender figure came into the room. "You?" Aiba asked.


End file.
